Jennifer Smith, Teen Ghost Whisperer
by TotalDramaGirl01
Summary: 16 year old Jennifer Smith has a very special, rare, but cursed gift. She can speak to the dead's spirits and she has to try and get them to crossover. Will people think that she's crazy or will they end up believe with what she says?
1. Good to Bad Childhood

There was once a girl that couldn't bear with everyone being together. The girl didn't understand why no one wanted to date her or take her to dances. Or how or why she has a really unique, but cursed gift. This is my story, the story of Jennifer Smith.

When I was born, I was born with parents that cared about me and wanted to give me everything that they could give me. As I was growing up, my parents always gave me gifts and money every occasion there was. For example, they would for every Christmas, every time I passed a grade in school, and especially my birthdays. It was going good because I was the only child so I could do and have whatever I wanted. It was a blessing but yet not because I never had any siblings to hang out or play with. Plus, it was hard for me to make friends as a little girl and since I had no one to hang out and play with, so I kinda grew some social issues.

Once I turned seven years old, I found out that my mom was going on vacation for a while. I asked my dad when she would be back from it. He said that she would be back in two weeks tops. So as the days went on, I started to miss her more and more as each day passed by. One day as I went to go to get the mail, there was a postcard in the mail from my mother. I had dad read the postcard, since at that age I couldn't read some of those words. The postcard read:

_Dear Family,_  
_I'm so sorry for not telling you, Jennifer, that I was leaving. I'm in Michigan for a business meeting. I love you Jenn so much that I left some money for you to spend on whatever you want. See you when I get home! I love you and your father very much!_

_Love,_  
_Mom_

I didn't even think that she was nice to leave money. My dad grabbed the envelope off of the mantel and counted the money inside of it.

"There is $150 in this envelope for you Jennifer! That's a lot for a seven year old!" he said.

I had thought about it and I was into taking pictures and doing scrapbook stuff. So, he took me to Walmart and found a camera that was only $120 and I had bought $20 worth of scrapbooking stuff. I had saved the last $10 for if I wanted to buy something small for when my mom came back home. Two days later, I bought my mom an $8 necklace from Walmart. That was the day that she was supposed to come home from her trip.

We waited at the airport for her. As everyone was getting off the plane, as a seven year old, I was watching to see her come out of the plane. Everyonne was off the plane, and I never saw my mom. A tall man walked up to my dad, apparently he worked with my mom. He told my dad something and then he started to cry. He bent down and me why she wasn't there. She had been killed in a car accident on her way to get to the airport in Michigan.

Authors Note: I know that this is a really short chapter but I promise that the next one will be about how she handles the fact that she's lost her mom, how her dad handles with it and what happens next on Jennifer Smith, the Teen Ghost Whisperer. Review of what you think will happen or what you thought of this brief chapter~ TotalDramaGirl01


	2. Jennifer's first ghosts

I started crying and then the strangest thing happened. I saw my mom standing right next to me.

"She's not dead, she's right here," I said as I pointed right next to me. My dad looked at me and told me that I was missing her so much that I was imagining it. I kept fighting and then we got home and I ran up to my room. Then I remember hearing my mom's voice. I turned to see her standing there.

"Why can't daddy or anyone else see you but I can?" I had asked through my tears.

"It's because you have a very special gift. You are able to see and feel Earthbound spirits' feelings just like I could," she said as I looked at her confused.

"What are Earthbound spirits mommy?" I asked. She said to me that they were spirits who remain here on Earth because they have unfinished business left. I showed her the necklace that I had bought for her.

"Jenn, that is so beautiful sweetie. I wish I could wear it but I want you to wear it to always think of me" she said.

I remember that she told me that she saw a bright light and said that she was ready to crossover to the other side.

"Mommy! Please don't leave me! I will miss you even more!" I said through my tears. Although, I knew that no matter what, she would always be there with me. She had disappeared into thin air and I had tears down my face.

My dad had known that my mom could see ghosts but never thought that me, his own daughter, would get this rare gift. It was going to be a whole new life for me. Well, it wasn't good after my mom died, things just got worse. My dad never dated another woman and started to become an alcoholic.

~6 years later~

Once I turned thirteen, I'd start to see and help even more spirits. It was amazing and scary at the same time.. My dad and I grew further apart since he knew that I had the same gift as mom did.

"I'm going to send you to your grandma's house for a while. She's more understanding about this whole wierd phase you've been going through since your mother died," is what my dad kept saying but never remembered to do it, but this time he would hit me everytime I try to argue with him. By the time I get to my grandma's house, I had bruises all over my arms and a black eye.

"What happened to you my child?" my grandma asked with a gentle tone in her voice.

"My dad has become an alcoholic and abused me to come here," I said to her as she had a concered look on her face. "He thinks that my imagination has gone over and beyond. Just because I can see spirits and he thinks that I've gone crazy," that's what I was telling her.

She smiled and said that she had the gift too. Maybe I could stay with her for the four years left I have of school. If I did that, then who would be at the house to make sure my dad didn't commit suicide or something. I decided to stay with my grandma for two weeks.

For those two weeks, my grandma and I helped lost spirits to crossover in the light. Like this one that died in the army and wanted to see what his wife was doing. He left when his wife was nine months pregnant with their baby girl. He only remembers when she was going to deliver but that was about twelve years ago and the girl wasn't too much younger than I was. In order to get him to crossover, he had to see his daughter and his wife. The guys name was Blake and his daughter's name was Ariel. I walked up to her at lunch in the gym, I saw her dad sitting there trying to get her attention.

Ariel had long flowing brown hair and she wore a white dress shirt, nice jeans, and white flats.

"Hey Ariel, can I talk to you for like five minutes?"

"Um sure Jenn, what do you want to talk about?" she asked and I sat down and tried to explain what's going on. "Are you trying to pull something on me?" she asked, almost yelling, "my own dad wasn't even around for my birth, so why on Earth would he be with me now?" At that point, I had no idea what to think. She was mad at me and wanted nothing to do with me.

"Please just try to understand. He's right next to you and wants to talk to you," is what I told her and she just walked away from me and went to her other friends. Blake sat there and was ticked that he couldn't talk to his daughter who apparently didn't care about him.

Later that day, after school, I went to talk to her mom about it. She was amazed at first and then she just asked if I was mentally ill or something. I said to her, "No, I'm telling you the full truth!" She then sat down and wanted to listen to what I wanted to say.

Then, Ariel soon came into the room and saw me. "What are you doing here? Is it bad enough you were trying to get me to believe what you told me?" she basically asked while yelling. Her mom sat her down and told her exactly what I had said. Blake was in the room and talking so I had to tell Ariel and her mom what he was saying. By the time we were done, the two of them were in tears and I was too.

Blake had crossed over in the light and I started to tear up and hugged Ariel to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you. So, you can really see people's spirits?" she asked curiously.

"Yes and I try to help them to crossover into the light," I said to her and she had an amazed look on her face. From then on, Ariel and I became friends. Eventhough she'd be in the eighth grade and I would've been a freshman in high school, she'd still want to help me with spirits and them crossing over.

_**Authors Note: Well that's the second chapter. Tell me if I should keep going and I hope to try and update every day if I can. I've been writing this story down on paper and I take it and type it on the computer. Review on what you think so far~TotalDramaGirl01**_


	3. Hunter, first date, and Jenn's father

When I went back to my dad's after two weeks, things weren't any better. When I walked in the doorway I shouted, "Dad, I'm back from grandma's! Where are you?"

Then, I heard a mumbling noise coming from the hallway. I decided to walk towards it and saw my dad sitting on the floor with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Dad! What are you trying to do? Kill yourself? If you are, then it's not worth wasting your life away," is what I could've said but instead, I tried to get him to the couch.

When I picked him up, he woke up and you could instantly tell that he was drunk. He saw me and started to beat me and then he slit my arm open a little. I just couldn't believe that he had done that to me. I dropped him on the floor and rushed to stop the bleeding. Then all of the sudden, the door bell rang. I wrapped a towel around the wound and ran to the door. I opened the door and a guy with a green hoodie, jeans, and black converse on. It was my best friend Hunter Blakesfield. Hunter also had blonde hair and green eyes. Hunter was one of the first few friends I made in first grade when I had moved to this town.

"Hey Jenn," he said with a smile as soon as I opened up the door. He then looks down at the towel around my arm and asked, "Um, why is that towel on your arm like that?" he asked as I let him in the house. Usually with me at fourteen years of age, I'd have my dad's permission to let someone in the house. Today wasn't like that because, well, you already know why. "Well, you promise not to get mad when you see and hear what happened?" and he nodded. So I took off the towel and luckily the bleeding stopped.

I had told Hunter, "My father cut me and just physically abuse me like crazy, and that's the reason why I had so many bruises here and there." His face was turning a bright red and at that point, you could tell he was mad. It was like he had found out that his girlfriend had cheated on him with his enemy. His hands had turned in fists and he was looking for my father.

Hunter had found my father, but I pulled him back before he could do anything. I said to him, "Please calm down! Look, I know that it looks bad but I'll be fine believe me." "Yeah but I care too much about you to let this go- um I mean you are my best friend afterall," he said to me. At that moment, I knew he really liked me a lot! "Well thanks Hunter, that's really sweet of you. I can handle my own dad" is what I had told him.

I then thought that it was okay for me to tell him my secret. I was telling him about how I was able to see spirits and I have helped them in the past. He couldn't help but to look at my arm. "Hey Jenn? Do you have any wrap or peroxide because you need to clean and cover the wound," he said as I shook my head no for both items. He had both of them in his bag. I mean, who carries peroxide with them at all times. Although, he was an athlete so he'd have a few scrapes here and there.

Hunter grabbed my arm gently and gave me a cloth to bite into just incase. I took it and placed it in my as he poured it onto my arm. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it just a little bit, but not hard enough to hurt him. "Wow, you're doing great Jennifer! We're done with the peroxide, so now I'll just wrap your arm up gently so that I don't hurt you," he said with a very soothing voice. After he was done, he put the stuff back inside his bag. "So, do you want to hang out tomorrow afternoon? It's a Saturday and I have nothing better to do," I asked him. He said yes, gave me a hug and left.

That next morning, I got ready to go to wherever Hunter wanted to go that day. Then, I got a text saying, _"Knock knock look out your front door." _So I did and there was a box there that said, _'Put this on'_. I opened the box and it was a strapless dress with a light jacket to cover up the wrap on my arm. I also wore black wedges with it and my hair was down, then I grabbed my purse. I left a note to my dad telling him that I was going out and left it on the coffee table. Hunter was waiting for me outside.

He looked at me and said, "Wow, you look so beautiful Jenn." I blushed at that, because after my mom died, I never was called beautiful, even by my own dad. "Thanks so much Hunter," I said and remember smiling for the first time in a while. We had such a great time at the parkin town. Hunter went to go pick a flower for me and placed it in my hair. It was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done.

"Hunter, this is really amazing, but there's something that I need to tell you, bit I don't know how you will react to it," I said as Hunter had a confused and concerned look on his face. "I've had this gift, it's a curse upon me and I absol-" he cut me off by placing his hand on mine. I took a deep breath and then said, "I can see dead people's spirits," and when I told him, he looked shocked.

"Is that why you tend to stare off in space all the time?" he asked and then I shook my head yes and the next thing that he said completely shocked me. What he said was nothing like anyone has said when they hear about my gift. "I think that's amazing that you can do that Jenn! No one else can do that, how long have you been doing this?" he asked.

When I had told him that I did that since I was seven, he was amazed that I've been doing this stuff for seven years. "Usually when I tell people this, they will walk away, shut me out, or call me crazy. You are the first person to tell me that it's an amazing thing to have.I appreciate that so much. thanks Hunter!" I said then all of a sudden, I had the urge to kiss him.

I ended up kissing him on the cheek and I blushed. Then he had this smile on his face and instantly I knew that I liked him a lot. After that moment, I knew that he and I were were going to get together soon, but not at that moment.

That summer was the weirdest that Hunter has had. Hung out with me most of that time. He's even helped my dad to not abuse me as much. Hunter's the most sweetest who is willing to stand by me no matter what. One day, he came over to my house and saw a shadow of me talking to my father. He got scared and busted down the door when he saw my dad hit me to the ground. Hunter saw me holding my hand over my eye. "Jennifer! Are you okay?" he asked very concerned. I shook my head yes, but he didn't believe me at all.

"Who's this boy? You know you're not allowed to have anyone over without my permission!" my dad yelled to the top of his lungs. I just ignored him and went with Hunter outside. Hunter looked at me and asked with a lot of concern, "Are you sure you're okay Jenn? You seem to be hurting a lot." Then I started to cry and Hunter came over and hugged me.

"I've had him abusing me ever since my mother died. Now he drinks and when he gets drunk, he gets aggravated. Then he takes his anger out on me by punching, cutting, and hitting me," I said through my tears. I lifted my hand off of my eye and asked, "Does it look bad? Be completely honest to me." Hunter looked at my eye and told me, "To be honest, it doesn't look that bad at all," he said as he took my hands into his. I was starting to think that he was saying that with pity. It wasn't till I looked in his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just started college and I'm so busy that this and my new story will take a while to update. I hope that you liked this and please review to let me know what you thought of this~TotalDramaGirl01**


End file.
